


Smallville/Gotham: Ivy y El hombre del espacio

by KalK



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Gotham (TV), Smallville, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Superman debe salvar el planeta tierra de su destrucción, por un gran asteroide. Pero al destruirlo, este se golpea muy fuerte la cabeza y cae a la tierra inconsciente, formando un cráter en su caída. Pero para su suerte es encontrado por Poison Ivy, ella se dará cuenta que el hombre de acero sufre de amnesia y decide quedarse con él





	1. Chapter 1

Hace un par de horas, se había detectado la inminente llegara de un enorme asteroide que chocaría contra la tierra. Superman fue llamado por todos los presidentes del mundo, para salvar al planeta y su gente. Los científicos le informaron lo que tenía que hacer para desviarlo o destruir a este objeto que se aproxima a nuestro planeta

* * *

Una hora después

Superman despega al espació, buenos como malos esperaban que triunfara en su deber. Clark se encontraba frente a frente al asteroide, no podía desviarlo y a la vez se sentía un poco cansado sin saber porque. Poco a poco se estaba exasperando, como lo iba a detener tenía que hacer algo pronto. Se acordó lo que le habían dicho los científicos, atravesar la inmensa roca era la única opción. Tomo impulso y lo atravesó, convirtiendo a parte del asteroide en pequeños meteoritos, revelando que fue alguna vez parte de Krypton y la otra mitad aun se encontraba cerca de la tierra, pero un poco más lejos gracias por el impulso que Superman le dio. Vemos que Clark va a cayendo inconsciente, rodeado por los meteoritos

* * *

Mientras que en las afueras de Gotham, en el bosque

Pamela, mejor conocida como Poison Ivy se encontraba en las profundidades del bosque. Donde había un pequeño pantano, lugar preciso para plantar unas semillas muy extrañas provenientes del amazona. Había terminado hace unas horas y se había quedado a disfrutar de la brisa del viento de invierno, como claro cuando era niña y claro de libertad después de escapar de prisión

Ella se dio que estaba un poco más claro, no podía ser posible era las once de la noches. Al levantar la cabeza, vio caer unas cosas del cielo envueltas en fuego. Luego de unos minutos que cayeran al suelo, Ivy fue a ver los cráteres y entre todos los que vio, fue uno grande que le llamo la atención. Mientras se acercaba, vio trozos del asteroide. Pero al llegar al más grande, quedo impresionada con lo que encontró allí. Era un hombre desnudo en posición de fetal, pero al mirar mejor se dio cuenta que no era cualquier hombre. Era Superman, había escuchado hace unas horas. Salvo al planeta de un enorme asteroide y desde entonces no se sabía nada de él.

Mientras lo observaba, poco a poco se empezó a mover y hasta llegar a levantarse. Ivy se puso colorada, al verlo de arriba a bajo, en especial a bajo - Pero...que hombre - Clark estaba mostrando en ese momento su trasero, se dio vuelta y en ese momento la joven pelirroja casi se desmaya- Kent la ve

Hola - le dice Clark, muy confundido sin saber en donde esta

Ella agito la mano - Hola - Clark aun en el cráter, miraba hacia arriba

Donde estoy? - pregunto él

La pelirroja se siente al borde del cráter - dentro del bosque Bob Kane - Clark asentía a esto

El moreno se quedo pensando - disculpa que te moleste de nuevo, como llegué aquí

A Ivy le gusto escuchar esto, era momento de jugar con el hombre de acero - no lo recuerdas verdad

No, en realidad - negando con la cabeza - nosotros nos conocemos

Clark esperaba la respuesta a esto, ella mientras tanto planeaba lo que iba a decir - Si, hemos sido amigos y ahora algo más, estás aquí debido que al detener un enorme asteroide te golpeaste la cabeza y olvidaste todo

Vaya, muchas gracias y tu eres? - le pregunta, a su nueva amiga

Mi nombre es Pamela Isley, pero me dicen Ivy - le responde con una gran sonrisa, a la vez pensaba en nombre falso que darle. Al no saber su identidad, tampoco podía decir sobre Superman. Debido a que podría volver demasiado pronto su memoria. Cuando en ese momento se le ocurrió, un nombre que darle - ...cariño y tu te llamas, Alec Holland - recordó ese nombre, de un viejo amigo científico desaparecido 

Clark se quedo pensando sobre el nombre - me gusta, pero no lo recuerdo - ella se levanto

Porque no sales de allí y yo te ayudare a recordar - le dice, con las manos en las caderas

El nuevo Alec, no sabía como salir - me ayudas a salir

Alec, cariño. Solo dobla las rodillas y salta - le dice mientras, ella le imita de como hacerlo. Kent entendió como hacerlo y lo hizo, cayendo un par de metros más allá de donde ella. Mientras Ivy se acercaba a el, se topo con los meteoritos que brillaban cerca de el. Saco en conclusión de que deben ser diferentes tipos de Kryptonitas, podría colocar unos cuantos meteoros en la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Después de ayudar a Superman a levantarse, se encontraba débil por la green Kryptonite a su alrededor. 

Se acerco a él y lo ayudo a levanta, lo tomo de la cintura y puso uno de los brazos de el sobre su hombro, llevando al hombre guapo a su camioneta vieja. Lo puso en el asiento del copiloto y lo cubrió con una manta, parecía que tenía frió es decir no a recuperado todos sus poderes. Al parecer el golpe y la caída fueron muy fuertes.

Luego de dejar a su nuevo "amigo" en la camioneta, fuera a recolectar unos meteoritos y los dejo en la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Se subió en ella y condujo hacía Gotham, muy bien acompañada.

* * *

 

Continuara


	2. Capitulo 2

Media hora después

Clark se había quedado dormido, mientras que Ivy atravesó la ciudad y fue a la antigua casa, donde llevo al Pingüino después de salvarlo hace muchos años. Ella actualmente había recuperado su verdadera edad, luego de beber un liquido verde. Proveniente de la posa de Ra's Al Ghul, ahora se encontraba con veintiséis años

* * *

Dejo la camioneta en la cochera, despertó y bajo a su nuevo amigo, llevándolo al interior de la casa. "Alec" quedo sorprendido por la decoración del interior, era como si estuviera afuera. Todo verde, el lugar estaba cubierto de plantas. Ivy lo tomo de la mano, en ese momento cayo la manta al suelo. La pelirroja no se molesto en recoger, solo quería llevar al hombre sin memoria a la siguiente habitación

* * *

Baño

Kent se encontraba dentro de una bañera, este se estaba dejando querer por las manos de Ivy que lo enjabonaban y limpiaban por todas partes, ella no iba a meterlo sucio en su cama. Al momento que pensaba esto, Clark se desmayo debido a que cerca de el había Green Kryptonite. Lo termino de bañar, de maneras tranquila. Para después despertarlo y llevarlo a su cama, ambos iban muy apegados y el se estaba tambaleando. Ella sentía que iban a caer al suelo, pero le gustaba sentirlo tan apegado a ella.

* * *

Dormitorio

Al ingresar a la habitación se ve una gran cama de flor roja en el centro, ella lo tiro despacio hacia su nido de amor, Ivy sonreía triunfal. No podía creer, lo que había logrado. Decidió que por esta noche lo dejaría descansar, mañana jugaría con su mente. Ahora descansaría, cómodamente en su cama y le curaría las heridas que tiene abiertas aun

Bueno, eso esperaba ella. Pero Clark la mantuvo despierta toda la noche, no...no para eso. En realidad el estuvo delirando, con fiebre y sudo mucho. Le limpiaba el cuerpo, lo contuvo, puso la cabeza de el en regazo y lo abrazo. Como se había fijado se dejaba querer, es muy regalón.

* * *

Metrópolis

Torre de vigilancia

Chloe se encontraba detrás de la computadora y desesperada, buscando a Clark que se encontraba desaparecido. Oliver se le acerca

Nada aun - pregunto

Ambos se quedaron mirando y se abrazan - donde estará, los fragmentos de asteroide han caído en diferentes partes del mundo. Los satélites aun no funcionan bien, en cuatro horas recién tendré alguna imagen - susurra ella. En ese momentos aparecen Flash y Impulse

Barry se atrevió a preguntar - algún resultado

No, aun no - respondió Oliver. Chloe se acercó a Bart

La señora Kent, como esta ella - la joven rubia preocupada, por la madre de su mejor amigo

Bart le toco le hombro - tiene esperanza que pronto aparecerá y que sabemos de Lois

Los cuatros se quedaron mirando

* * *

Daily Planet

Lois se encontraba en la azotea, junto a Perry

Tiene que aparecer, verdad? - el viejo reportero la abrazo

Ella empezó a llorar, pensando en su novio - siempre lo hace

* * *

Smallville

Granja Kent

Granero, Martha se encontraba en el desván. Ella no lo quería reconocer pero se estaba desesperando, en ese momento se escucho el ruido de una camioneta. Bajo las escaleras, y fue a ver. Eran Pete y Lana Ross, el joven matrimonio la venía acompañar

* * *

Al otro día

Clark despierta solo en una cama desconocida para el, miro a todos lados para darse cuenta que su amiga Ivy no estaba con el. A su nariz le llega un rico aroma y decide seguirlo. Se levanto de la cama completamente desnudo, recorrió la casa en el segundo piso no había nadie y bajo las escaleras. Al bajar encontró la chimenea encendida y se quedo mirando la decoración extraña de la casa, todo el lugar lleno de plantas

Volvió a sentir el aroma que lo llevo a la cocina, para encontrar a Ivy que se encontraba preparando comida vegetariana. Ella sabía que estaba detrás suyo, había aprendido a conocer su olor. Para su sorpresa, la primera vez que conoció su aroma. Reconoció el olor a granja, es decir tenía con ella a un guapo chico granjero

Ella se gira para verlo, se entraba completamente desnudo frente a ella - Veo que has despertado, Alec - Ivy se le acerca y le acaricia su rostro. - descansaste

Creo que si, igual me siento algo cansado - le responde

Ivy se le queda mirando - Igual, debido a que te estuve cuidando toda la noche

Lo siento - le responde triste

La chica le sonríe y le responde - No importa, mira termino de preparar el desayuno. Comemos y nos subimos a la habitación, para ir a la cama

Me parece - Clark asintió, le sonrió y se le quedo mirando como cocinaba

Nuestra pelirroja le toma la mano - me ayudas a cocinar

No se, si pueda cocinar. No recuerdo - le responde él

Le sonríe amablemente - yo te ayudo

* * *

Continuara...tal vez?

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0


	3. Sirenas

Varias horas después

En el dormitorio de Ivy, Clark volvió a despertar solo en la cama. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que había cabello negro sobre la cama. No sabía que había pasado, pero algo lo saco de su pensamiento. Tenía que ir al baño a orinar, Ivy le había indicado el lugar antes de quedarse dormido, mientras la abrazaba y sentía su rico aroma. Se levanto de la cama, aun desnudo y camino hacia el baño.

Al entrar en el dejo la puerta abierta y se dispuso a orinar, luego espero que su pene dejara de gotear, jalo la cadena y el agua se llevo su orina. Se acercó al lavamanos, movió la perilla para se limpió las manos. Luego se mojo la cara, al seguir despertando se dio cuenta que sobre su cuerpo aun había cabello negro. Parecía que le habían cortado a el, levanto la cabeza y se vio con el cabello muy corto, pero rubio. Se decía que era extraño, al ver pequeños pedazos de cabello negro y ser rubio. Pensó bañarse como, pero tenían mucho sueño. Se limpio un poco el cuerpo y volvió a la cama

* * *

 

Dos horas después    

Clark o Alec volvió a despertar al sentir la camioneta de Ivy. Ahora tenía frió, la chimenea se había apagado. Así que se envolvió en una toalla y bajo a ver a su amiga. Al abrirse la puerta, entra Ivy vestida con una extraña vestimenta verde y con muchas bolsas. Decidió ayudar a la pelirroja, siendo un caballero tomo sus paquetes y los puso sobre la mesa. Ella contenta, con su nueva adquisición. Sabía que había hecho bien, al traerlo con ella. Se acerca así el y le da un beso en la mejilla, al tocarlo se da cuenta que tiene fiebre. Suben al segundo piso, al baño que se encuentra al lado del dormitorio. Le quita la frazada y rápidamente lo mente en la bañera, lo baña, para bajarle la fiebre. Según había escuchado, luego casi a la arrastra hacia el dormitorio y lo tiro hacia la cama.

Para luego ir corriendo por las escaleras hacia el primer piso, se acercó a la mesa de centro donde Clark dejo las bolsas y de allí, saco algo. Era un pijama, aun un poco consciente ayudo a Ivy a vestirle. Ella se quedo un poco más despierta cuidando de su hombre, hasta que darse dormida junto a el

* * *

 

Durante la noche

La casa se empezó a quemar, Clark despertó y se dio cuenta de esto. No sabía que hacer, lo único que sabía es que debía proteger a Ivy, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la camioneta. Volvió a la casa, recupero lo que ella había comprando, llevando las cosas a la camioneta. Se esta por subir, algo le decía que sabía manejar autos, camionetas y hasta tractores. Cuando algo le hizo darse vuelta, tomar aire y soplar hacia la casa. Logrando que se apague el fuego, no creía lo que había hecho, había apagado el fuego...pero al mismo tiempo se había destruido la casa

Ivy despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, su casa se había destruido. Vio a "Alec" frente de ella - Que paso? - pregunto

...De la chimenea, el fuego se escapo encendiendo la casa - se detuvo aun sin creer lo que había hecho - te salve e igual las cosas que compraste. Me estaba por subir a la camioneta, cuando se me ocurrió soplar aire y se apagó el fuego - en ese momento que ella entendió lo que estaba pasando, se escucharon las sirenas de los bomberos, como de policías y ambulancias. Tomo de la mano a su chico y entraron en la camioneta, para desaparecer en la noche

* * *

 

Al otro día

Habían reporteros, como policías y bomberos en la casa de Ivy. Revisando por lo que creían si había algún sobreviviente. Mientras que en esos momentos, alguien miraba las noticias desde su departamento en un lugar bonita de la ciudad y reconocía la casa

No puede ser, la casa de Ivy - decía, una adulta Selina Kyle, se escucha la voz de un reportero

Según bomberos en el momentos del incendio, no se encontraba nadie en su interior

Selina susurro - gracias a dios, Ivy esta bien

* * *

 

En otro lugar, algo más pobre

Una rubia abría la puerta

Esperaba tu llegada y veo que trajiste una hermosa compañía - decía la rubia de coletas

Ivy tomo de la mano a Clark y entraron - Gracias, Harley - pronuncio ella, cuando la rubia cerro la puerta detrás de ellos

* * *

Continuara... 


	4. Chapter 4

Al otro día

7:00 a.m

Había reporteros, como policías y bomberos en la casa de Ivy. Revisando por lo que creían si había algún sobreviviente. Mientras que en esos momentos, alguien miraba las noticias desde su departamento en un lugar bonita de la ciudad y reconocía la casa

No puede ser, la casa de Ivy - decía, una adulta Selina Kyle, se escucha la voz de un reportero

Según bomberos en el momento del incendio, no se encontraba nadie en su interior

Selina susurro - gracias a dios, Ivy esta bien

* * *

En otro lugar, algo más pobre

Una rubia abría la puerta

Esperaba tu llegada y veo que trajiste una hermosa compañía - decía la rubia de coletas

Ivy tomo de la mano a Clark y entraron - Gracias, Harley - pronuncio ella, cuando la rubia cerro la puerta detrás de ellos

* * *

 

Ahora más

Minutos después, en el departamento de Harley Quinn. Ivy acaba de salir de la habitación de su amiga, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Ambas amigas se miran y toman asiento

Se quedo dormido, esta muy cansado. Sufrió un accidente y esta resfriado - la pelirroja le dice a su amiga 

La rubia se le queda mirando - me podrías explicar que esta pasando, quien ese hermoso pastel de carne - Ivy sonrío

Es Alec Holland - le responde tranquila

Ivy se da cuenta que su amiga sabe que es mentira - roja, se muy bien que Alec Holland es la cosa del pantano

Ambas se miraron, Ivy suspiro - Lo encontré mientras paseaba por el bosque, tiene amnesia. Me gusto y me lo deje para mi, tiene amnesia y lo estoy moldeando

Harley ríe - creo que es el Kryptoniano, por los ojos y la altura - ambas, Ivy sabe que la descubrió - no te preocupes, no le diré nada. Parece agradable y es muy guapo, además desde que el señor J esta en prisión no tengo nada que hacer

La pelirroja sabía que esta cometiendo un error, estando donde Harley pero no tiene a donde ir

* * *

 

8:00 A.M.

Mansión Wayne. Biblioteca 

Una ventana se abrió y una mujer de casi treinta años entro por allí, ella es Selina Kyle. Alfred se le quedo viendo

Señorita Kyle, tanto tiempo sin verla. Veo que volvió a salir de prisión - la ex-rubia se le quedo mirando y le sonrió al viejo mayordomo, para luego abrazarlo 

Ella sabía que el tiempo por todos y se daba cuenta que el viejo envejecía bien, gracias a dios. Sin el, Bruce no sería nada - Hola Al, yo también estoy. Gracias por preguntar, Bruce esta o se encuentra con la liga. Necesito hablar con el

En eso se escucho la escalera, Bruce envuelto en su bata negra y se quedo mirando a Selina - Tu, que haces aquí. Pensé que no volverías - Selina trago saliva, Alfred se dirigió a la cocina

La mujer asintió - es verdad, pero necesito tu ayuda. Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a una viejo amiga

Bruce se quedo pensando - quien se extravió, uno de nuestros viejos amigos o de los recientes - Wayne tomo asiento

Es Ivy o como la conocen ahora, Pamela o Poison Ivy. Su casa se quemo y... - Bruce la interrumpe

Lo se vi las noticias, antes de irme a la cama hace una hora. Dicen que no había nadie en la casa, pero creo saber con quien esta - Selina se queda con la boca abierta

Bruce, con quien crees que pueda estar - pregunto la morena

El espero unos segundos - seguro que Harley, debió buscar refugió allí - Bruce se quito la bata, ella lo miraba de arriba a bajo - ahora si me permites, debo ducharme para luego ir a una reunión en industrias Wayne y luego seguir buscando a Superman

Gracias, que te vaya bien - ambos se acercaron, estaban  por besar sus labios. Cuando Alfred regreso y le gusto lo que vio

Supongo que nos acompañara a tomar desayuno, luego Bruce la podrá llevar a su casa - los dos se le quedaron viendo, como niños - así que Bruce, vaya a tomar la ducha para que después nos acompañe en la mesa. Señorita Kyle, creo que aun recuerda el camino, acompáñeme a la cocina - ambos jóvenes adultos le hicieron caso.

* * *

 

Días después 

Metrópolis

Torre del reloj

Chloe estaba con Lois, ambas mal de los nervios sin saber nada de Clark. Ninguno de la liga a podido encontrarlo, Bruce con Oliver habían llegando a donde cayeron los meteoritos en Gotham y habían encontrado partes de la ropa de Clark. Pero no a él, las huellas se habían borrado producto la lluvia. Así que no sabían donde buscar

* * *

 

Departamento de Harley

Dormitorio

Clark se encontraba dormido, abrazado por Ivy y Harley. También dormidas, en ropa interior. 

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Historia escrita por:

Kal-K 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

Un mes después

Gotham. En el nuevo departamento, que compro Ivy, ella hace dos días sedujo un hombre para que le comprara un nuevo hogar. En el cual se fue a vivir, con Clark y Harley

Aunque es un departamento grande, los tres duermen juntos en la misma habitación como también en la cama y en la otra habitación es donde esta la última hiena que le sobrevivió a Harley Quinn, la otra habitación es donde Ivy guarda su libros de biología y botánica 

* * *

 

Durante este mes que a pasado...

Ivy con la ayuda de Harley han estado entrenando a Clark, con sus habilidades.Ambas se daban cuenta que es un muy buen alumno, al ver que aprende rápido. Luego de a ver aprendido su habilidades, las chicas le entregaron un uniforme de color verde oscuro, con guante y mascara. El ex-hombre de acero empezó a robar los bancos de la ciudad, como también acompaño al amazonas a Poison Ivy a recolectar unas exóticas plantas, como también detener unas empresas que trataban de destruir algunos bosques.

Al mismo tiempo, la atracción de ellos dos comenzó a crecer. Hasta que en áfrica, Ivy se entrego a la pasión saltando en los brazos de "Alec". Cuando querían intimidad, Ivy le ordenaba a Harley que se fuera a la habitación donde tenía a la hiena o al sofá, como la rubia quisiera.

* * *

 

Y así fueron pasando los días

Gotham 12 A.M. Al ser invierno, se encontraba muy oscuro y se encontraba lloviendo 

Departamento del trío 

En el dormitorio, aparte del clima se encontraba oscura la habitación por las cortinas.

Ivy se encontraba en los brazos de "Alec", ella suspiraba. Clark sentía su corazón latir rápido, mientras que acariciaba su largo cabello rojo

Cariño, te estás superando...- respiraba con dificultad, Ivy estaba feliz - Nunca he tenido un orgasmo tan bueno!

Kent sonreía ante esto - me alegro, que te gustara. Amor - Alec le beso la frente y poco a poco se quedo dormido

* * *

 

Minutos después

Ivy se había acomodado al otro lado de la cama y estudiaba a su hombre, mientras dormitaba. Ella sabía que el ex-héroe era, valiente y cuidadoso, el protector del mundo. Recordó como lo encontró hace casi dos meses, el hombre seguía igual pero ella lo había mejorado un poco. Sentía que era su igual, es todo un caballero, en verdad un buen tipo. El hombre que la estado follado desde hace varias semanas

Se encontraba agradecida de encontrarlo en aquel bosque, sin la amnesia tal vez hubiera regresado con su novia. Tendría novia, claro que si pensaba. Quien no lo tendría por novio, antes de tenerlo siempre le venía una idea a la mente. Quienquiera que lo tenga es una mujer con mucha suerte, aun no creía que ella era esa mujer

Ivy le extendió la mano y le pasó la mano por su musculoso cuerpo. Clark abrió los ojos y sonrió. -¿Quieres ir de nuevo? - ella sonrió ante este comentario.

Tal vez, más tarde. Pensaba ir a tomar una ducha, me acompañas - le pregunto ella

El asintió - claro que si, a donde vayas iré - ambos se levantaron de la cama, se tomaron de la mano y salieron del dormitorio

* * *

 

En el living

Harley se encontraba en el sofá, mirando la televisión en ropa interior junto a su hiena. Cuando del dormitorio y muy contentos, como también desnudos aparecieron Superman e Ivy tomados de la mano dirigiendo se al baño.

Y allí va la feliz pareja - susurro ella a su mascota, luego siguió observando la televisión 

* * *

 

Veinte minutos después

La puerta del baño se abrió, para ver a Kal cargando a Ivy en su brazos. Volviendo a la habitación y claro regresando a la cama, dejando la puerta abierta. En aquel momento alguien toca a la puerta, se escucho la voz de Ivy

Harley, mira quien es - le pedía entre risas a su amiga

La rubia suspiro - claro - se levanto del sofá y fue a ver, abrió la puerta para encontrar en el umbral a Selina Kyle

Harley - dice como saludo Selina

La rubia asiente - Cat

Tiempo sin verte, hasta que las encuentro - le dice, con una sonrisa la morena a la rubia

Ambas se seguían mirando - Mucho tiempo, en realidad. No escuchado de ti

Pero yo de ti y de Ivy, como de su nuevo amigo - contesta Kyle

Selina pasó al interior del apartamento. Mientras que Harley cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, la mujer gato miró alrededor del apartamento con los ojos detenidos en el dormitorio oscuro, con la puerta abierta. De donde se escuchan las risa de Ivy con las de un hombre - Oh, lo siento, no me di cuenta que tenían compañía.

El es el novio de Ivy, vive con nosotras - le respondió Harley, caminó hasta la puerta del dormitorio y miró la sombra de la espalda ancha de Clark sobre Ivy en la cama. Harley cerró la puerta, ella tratando de esconder a Clark, para que Selina no lo viera. La ex del Guason se encontró con la mirada de Selina, la rubia trago saliva

No sabía que ella estabas viendo a alguien - pregunto la morena

Hace unos días - respondió la rubia, los ojos de Catwoman flotaban hacia la puerta cerrada. Cuando esta se abrió para revelar a Ivy en bata y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

Ambas mujeres se miraron - Cat

Ivy - las viejas amigas se miraban, Selina la conoce muy bien sabe que oculta algo y lo descubrirá

* * *

 

Continuara...

 

 


	6. Señor & Señora Clark Kent

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics

* * *

Antes

Gotham

Departamento de Ivy

Selina ingreso al interior del apartamento. Mientras que Harley cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, la mujer gato miró alrededor del apartamento con los ojos detenidos en el dormitorio oscuro, con la puerta abierta. De donde se escuchan las risa de Ivy con las de un hombre - Oh, lo siento, no me di cuenta que tenían compañía.

El es el novio de Ivy, vive con nosotras - le respondió Harley, caminó hasta la puerta del dormitorio y miró la sombra de la espalda ancha de Clark sobre Ivy en la cama. Harley cerró la puerta, ella tratando de esconder a Clark, para que Selina no lo viera. La ex del Guason se encontró con la mirada de Selina, la rubia trago saliva

No sabía que ella estabas viendo a alguien - pregunto la morena

Hace unos días - respondió la rubia, los ojos de Catwoman flotaban hacia la puerta cerrada. Cuando esta se abrió para revelar a Ivy en bata y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

Ambas mujeres se miraron - Cat

Ivy - las viejas amigas se miraban, Selina la conoce muy bien sabe que oculta algo y lo descubrirá

* * *

** Ivy y El hombre del espacio **

* * *

 

Ahora

Harley se había llevado a su hiena a su habitación, mientras que Ivy en su pequeña bata negra, espera que Selina deje de observar el living. La morena se da vuelta y suspira

Veo que te a ido bien, supongo que sedujiste a otro hombre - le dice Selina, ambas se miran

Eso es solo asunto mío - le responde la pelirroja

Selina asiente - lo decía...como se quemo tu casa, debido a que conseguiste esa casa de la forma en que dije recién

Cuando dejaste de ser ladrona y te volviste detective, Gordon y Brucie deben estar contentos por esto - ríe, simulando los nervios que tiene, debido a que tiene secuestrado a Clark Kent. Ve que su antigua amiga se acerca a ella, Selina se ve triste

Te recuerdo que alguna vez, fuimos amigos y aun me preocupo por ti - Catwoman se queda pensando, que más decir a la pelirroja - me alegro que tengas pareja y no te metas en problemas - la abraza y se ve del departamento. En aquel momento, Harley vuelve al living y se acerca a Ivy

Que pasó? - pregunta la rubia, mientras que Ivy revisa la casa como su bata y encuentra unos pequeños aparatos que no son suyos, pequeñas cámaras que instalo Selina

Nos descubrieron - responde preocupada, mientras que se acerca a su habitación y abre la puerta, para ver a Clark dormido. Como lo dejo, antes de conversar con su vieja amiga

Harley detrás de ella, le vuelve hacer una pregunta - que vamos hacer - Ivy decide hacer por ahora su última jugada

Traeré de vuelta a Superman, con todos su recuerdos y manipulare su mente - le responde a la rubia, se da vuelta y le dice una última cosa - ubica a tu amigo del registro civil y dile que venga, tiene una boda que oficializar - Ivy se queda mirando a Clark, mientras que Harley sonríe

Segura, con tus poderes. Puedes controlar a cualquiera y lo sabes - le responde

Ella asiente - si, segura - responde, al mismo tiempo que acaricia los cabellos de Clark. Que han vuelto hacer negros, perdiendo el tinte rubio que Ivy le había puesto. Harley estaba por irse, para dejarlos solos. Cuando Ivy le dice algo y esta se detiene

Revisa las cámaras de seguridad, puede que nos sigan vigilando. No quiero que nos interrumpan en la ceremonia

* * *

 

Varias horas después   

En el departamento

El living se había limpiado y ordenado, en la mitad de la habitación se encontraba un pequeño escenario que Clark construyo a super velocidad arriba de esta una mesa con un mantel blanco. Harley se encontraba vistiendo un vestido rojo corto, con mangas. Se encontraba conversando con su amigo el juez de paz, en la habitación se de Ivy se abrió la puerta. Para revelar a Ivy con un vestido blanco sin mangas, al lado de ella se encontraba con Clark, vistiendo un pantalón con chaqueta azul, camisa blanca y corbata azul, para agregar unos lentes. Ambos tomados de la mano se acercaron al juez de paz, Harley estaba llorando y siguió llorando durante toda la boda, acompañada por un niño que Ivy había protegido en el terremoto de hace dos años. El niño lleva los anillos

El pingüino era el otro testigo y se encontraba al lado de Clark, Oswald se había vuelto un buen de Ivy desde que ella era le había salvado la vida

Finalmente el juez agrego - puede besar a su esposa, señor Kent - ambos se acercaron y se besaron apasionadamente, al ver esto Harley se acerco a su amigo y lo beso, este se aparto de ella - amiga, te recuerdo que soy gay - Harley agacho la cabeza y fue a felicitar al matrimonio

* * *

En el edificio de en frente

Batman se encontraba con Catwoman en la azotea tratando de ver lo que pasaba en el interior, pero las ventas y cortinas de allí se encontraban cerradas

Sera Superman? - se preguntaba Bruce, solo tenía sospechas de Selina

* * *

 

Una semana después

Metrópolis 

El matrimonio regreso de su luna de miel en el caribe y se instalaron en el departamento de solteros de Clark, este por sugerencia de su esposa decidió volver al Daily Planet. Pero antes se fueron a ver a Martha Kent en Smallville.

* * *

 

Smallville

Granja Kent

Martha se encontraba bebiendo café, los Ross la habían dejado sola por unas horas debido a que tenían que ir al pueblo. Ella miraba por la ventana cuando vio descender a su hijo Clark, con una mujer pelirroja en los brazos

La señora Kent abrió la puerta y fue corriendo donde su hijo, Clark bajo a su esposa y abrazo a su madre. Martha lloraba de alegría, no creía que su hijo había vuelto

Clark, has vuelto. Pensé que tu buena estrella te había dejado de brillar, hijo - su hijo adoptivo le limpiaba las lagrimas, Martha se quedo viendo a la mujer pelirroja sentía que la había visto antes - cariño, que te paso y quien es ella?

El abrazo a Ivy, sonrió y suspiro - bueno, tuve amnesia después de lo del asteroide y ella, Pamela Isley me rescato. Nosotros nos casamos, después que recupere la memoria - al escuchar esto Martha se desmayo, Clark la alcanzo a sujetar y lo tomo en sus brazos. Llevando a su madre a casa, mientras su esposa los seguía

* * *

 

Esta historia continuara... 

* * *

**Historia escrita por:**

**Kal-K 2.0**

* * *

 

**2017**

 

 


	7. Años después

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics

* * *

Anteriormente 

Smallville

Granja Kent

Martha se encontraba bebiendo café, los Ross la habían dejado sola por unas horas debido a que tenían que ir al pueblo. Ella miraba por la ventana cuando vio descender a su hijo Clark, con una mujer pelirroja en los brazos

La señora Kent abrió la puerta y fue corriendo donde su hijo, Clark bajo a su esposa y abrazo a su madre. Martha lloraba de alegría, no creía que su hijo había vuelto

Clark, has vuelto. Pensé que tu buena estrella te había dejado de brillar, hijo - su hijo adoptivo le limpiaba las lagrimas, Martha se quedo viendo a la mujer pelirroja sentía que la había visto antes - cariño, que te paso y quien es ella?

El abrazo a Ivy, sonrió y suspiro - bueno, tuve amnesia después de lo del asteroide y ella, Pamela Isley me rescato. Nosotros nos casamos, después que recupere la memoria - al escuchar esto Martha se desmayo, Clark la alcanzo a sujetar y lo tomo en sus brazos. Llevando a su madre a casa, mientras su esposa los seguía

* * *

 

Ahora

Después de a ver hablado con su madre, estuvieron un par de horas más con ella. Al llegar la noche volvieron a Metrópolis, su departamento

Ivy sabía que Clark se encontraba nervioso, por mañana debido a que debía contarles las últimas noticias. Sobre todo nervioso por Lois Lane, eran novios desde hace un tiempo y que ahora se entere que se caso no lo tomaría nada bien. Clark tenía toda la razón, porque al otro día...

Ivy lo quiso acompañar al Daily Planet, Clark no creía que era una buena idea. Al llegar al piso treinta y cinco, se encontró con sus compañeros de trabajo y todos se acercaban a saludarlo, pero al ver a Ivy se alejaba, para empezar hablar en voz baja entre ellos. Perry, Jimmy, Cat, Ron y Steve se acercaron

Hijo, que te paso - pregunto Perry, para quedarse mirando a la joven pelirroja

Clark suspiro, Ivy le tomo la mano - Fui a Gotham por lo del asteroide, cuando sufrí un accidente y del cual tuve amnesia - les respondió

Cat fue la siguiente en hablar - que hace Poison Ivy aquí - Pam y Clark se miraron 

Ella me encontró, en aquel entonces había perdido mis documentos y como le caí bien, me cuido al pasar los días nos enamoramos, al recuperar la memoria le pedía que se casara conmigo y antes de volver a la ciudad nos casamos - respondió Clark

En ese momento se escucho un grito,  todo se giraron a ver y darse cuenta que el grito provenía de Lois - que hiciste que... Smallville

* * *

Sala de reuniones, las paredes eran de vidrio así que los demás podían ver la discusión de Lois & Clark

Te esta manipulando, Clark reacciona - le dice muy enojada

Clark, trataba de responder tranquilo - Lo siento Lois, pero ella...es mi esposa ahora, nos enamoramos 

Que estupidez me estas diciendo - levantándose de la silla

Kent se acerco a ella - Lo que escuchas, no me manipulo. Todo se inició, desde que empezó a cuidarme como te conté hace unos minutos 

Pero es Ivy Pepper o Poison Ivy - Lois le repetía

Suspiro y miro a Lois - Su nombre ahora es Pamela Kent - respondió serio Clark, Lois estaba por golpear su cara cuando recordó que se podía romper la mano - nuestra amistad se acabo - le dijo, dejando lo solo en la sala de reuniones

* * *

 

Tres años después

Clark es el editor en jefe del Daily Star, decidió renunciar al Daily Planet para no encontrarse con Lois. En su nuevo trabajo al poco tiempo que llego, George Taylor se jubilo pero antes nombre a Clark como el nuevo editor. Aunque parezca extraño, Ivy desde hace tres años que no comete otro acto criminal. Le gusto la granja Kent y vive allí, con Martha y Clark. El departamento de Metrópolis lo mantienen como fachada

Aparte de vivir con ellos, habían acogido el año pasado a un pequeño Kryptoniano que llego el año pasado, es el hijo de Zod y Faora. Lor-Zod, pero para ellos es Christopher Kent. Su pequeño hijo adoptivo de cinco años, para Clark había sido lo mejor encontrarse con Ivy en ese bosque. Se sentía mucho más feliz y relajado, no tenía nada que ver que ella hace tres años lo había tratado de controlar, el sabía de eso. Pero no le había dicho nada a su mujer

* * *

 

**Historia escrita por:**

**Kal-K 2.0**


End file.
